Ra Ra for Red Rocking Horse
"Ra Ra for Red Rocking Horse" is a song by Andy Partridge. It appeared on the 1987 home demo cassette collection Jules Verne's Sketchbook, then on Andy's Fuzzy Warbles Volume 2 in 2002. A rehearsal version, "Ra Ra Rehearsal," also appears on Fuzzy Warbles Volume 2, placed just before the demo. Quotes Andy: “An early number written for the batch that became SKYLARKING. Again, a bassless demo (I ran out of tracks!) and I don't really know what it means. I think Red Rocking Horse is XTC and our career. . . ‘Their poison inks behind me, at the bottom of the sea, and your criticism doesn't worry me, and I'll sing Ra Ra for Red Rocking Horse. . .’” Andy: “So I did. Time has given me a better grasp of the gibberish. Red Rocking Horse is XTC. In fact I see the iron age Uffington Horse with a set of rockers added everytime I hear this. The band knew that emblem as ‘Dobbin’, he was all over the Settlement tour stage set. Bit wrong to have called myself ‘The Taped Crusader’ though, that mantle would probably have fitted Holger Czukay better.” Andy (on the rehearsal): “It's June '85 and I'm purloining Dave's biscuits again. So..., I hadn't been well, a severe bout of Stratosphearitis had left me very...um... purple in the mind. Poor old Gregsy had to bang along on his parlour piano to an indecently daft idea I had. Despite a small Black Sea of tea and a veritable Nonsuch palace of custard creams, we couldn't quite get this psychedelic stringbag off the ground. Back to the drawing board, I'll work on it at home.” Lyrics ''Did you think you knew my game? ''Did you think that fame and fortune's ''All that I had in my head? ''Bang you're dead ''It's not a game I'm gonna play with you ''Did you think I'm high and dried? ''Did you think I'd hide from the ''Tentacles of the deaf dumb and blind ''Their poison inks behind me ''At the bottom of the sea ''And your criticism doesn't worry me ''And I'll sing ''Ra Ra for Red Rocking Horse ''Ride on over all remorse ''Ra Ra for Red Rocking Horse ''Who won the course ''Despite the fact that ''No one backed him ''Get out ''Did you think you'd tied me up ''Did you think that I would ''Help but dance for your piece of paper ''The taped crusader leaps in ''licking all foes ''Zap! Pow! ''Did you think that I don't feel ''Did you think that I'd simply heal up ''After each ego beating ''We can't go on meeting ''Just once in every year ''And in the meantime if we all stand up ''And cheer, he'll appear ''Ra Ra for Red Rocking Horse ''Ride on over all remorse ''Ra Ra for Red Rocking Horse ''Who won the course ''Despite the fact that ''No one backed him ''They all took their money out ''And they laid it down, down ''On the bright colored manes ''They all took their money out ''But they laid it down, down ''On the different names to ours ''Ra Ra for Red Rocking Horse ''Ride on over all remorse ''Ra Ra for Red Rocking Horse ''Who won the course ''Despite the fact that ''No one backed him ''Ra Ra for Red Rocking Horse ''Ride on over all remorse ''Ra Ra for Red Rocking Horse ''Who won the course ''Despite the fact Category:Andy Partridge discography